1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lamps and lighting systems for use underwater by divers. More particularly, the invention relates to an HID lamp with integral ballast and underwater lighting systems incorporating the same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Underwater exploration is virtually impossible without the aid of some type of artificial lighting system. Even under broad daylight, when diving beyond a certain depth, the natural light from the sun is severely affected by the water. In addition to loss of light intensity, the water produces spectral changes in the light to the extent that color is not readily recognizable and the view underwater appears to be only bluish black and white. Moreover, even at relatively shallow depths, artificial lighting is necessary to see objects in shadows or in crevices. Exploration of caves and shipwrecks is impossible without bright artificial lighting systems.
The simplest lighting systems utilize ordinary incandescent lamps powered by rechargeable batteries. Ordinary incandescent lamps are inefficient and produce a limited spectrum which is unsuitable for photography, particularly under water. Halogen lamps provide a much higher intensity than ordinary incandescent lamps and also provide a balanced spectrum which can be used with certain types of film to accurately capture colors in underwater photographs. For example, many halogen lamps are balanced to a color temperature of 3200xc2x0 K., and some film emulsions are designed to be used with illumination with this spectrum. Filters are also available for use with daylight (6500xc2x0 K.) balanced emulsions and 3200xc2x0 K. light sources.
Although the halogen lamps are an improvement over ordinary incandescent lamps, they share some of the disadvantages of ordinary incandescent lamps and have some disadvantages of their own. Both kinds of lamps rely on the heating of a filament by an electric current passing through the filament. In order to produce more light output and a higher color temperature, more current must be provided to the filament. This requires either a larger battery or results in a shorter xe2x80x9cburn lifexe2x80x9d. Since divers are burdened with enough equipment to begin with, a large battery pack is certainly undesirable. Filament lamps also have the disadvantage that the filament is easily damaged by thermal or mechanical shock.
A new type of lamp referred to as a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,201 (the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein) and is generally available from Welch Allyn, Inc. (Skaneateles Falls, N.Y.). The lamp contains an anode and a cathode and a mixture of mercury, argon and other chemicals. The anode and the cathode are coupled to a ballast having a DC power input. When a DC voltage (9-16 VDC) is applied to the power input of the ballast, the ballast begins a start-up sequence. The ballast first produces a series of high voltage (25 KV) high frequency (33 KHZ) pulses that ionize the gases inside the lamp. During this sequence the ballast monitors the resistance of the lamp. When the gases have been sufficiently excited, an arc is struck across the anode and cathode. After the arc is struck, the ballast applies a reduced DC voltage to the anode and cathode of approximately 60 VDC. The ballast continuously monitors the resistance of the lamp and controls the current to the lamp in order to maintain the arc and prevent overdriving. The color of the light produced by the HID lamp is determined by the mix of material (compounds and/or gases) contained in the lamp and the extent to which they are excited by the continuing current. Typically, the color temperature is in the range of 4700-6500xc2x0 K.
The HID lamps provided by Welch Allyn and others are not particularly designed for use under water. Many manufacturers intend that these lamps be used in automotive applications and in image projection applications such as projection television. For a variety of reasons, Welch Allyn recommends that the lamp and ballast be located apart from each other. In most applications, this does not present a problem. However, in an underwater lighting system, location of the ballast apart from the lamp can be problematic. The typical underwater lighting system includes a battery pack which is coupled by a cable to a hand-held lamp assembly. If the ballast is not located adjacent to the lamp assembly, it must be located adjacent to the battery pack. The battery pack is typically strapped to the diver""s torso, arm or leg. In order for the lamp assembly to be freely positionable, the cable connecting the lamp assembly to the battery pack must be sufficiently long. It has been discovered, however, that if the cable length from the ballast to the lamp assembly is more than approximately 18 inches, the lamp may not reliably startup.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lamp for an underwater lighting system and an underwater lighting system incorporating the same.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a lamp for an underwater lighting system which has a high color temperature.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lamp for an underwater lighting system which is energy efficient.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a lamp for an underwater lighting system which can be coupled to a battery pack via a relatively long cable or integrated into single hand-held unit composed of a lamp, ballast and battery.
It is another object of the invention to provide underwater lighting systems incorporating the lamp described above.
In accord with these objects, which will be discussed in detail below, the lamp according to the invention includes an hermetically sealed quartz glass envelope containing an anode, a cathode, and mixture of ionizable elements and/or compounds. A sealed ballast container is mounted immediately adjacent to the glass envelope. A ballast is located in the sealed container and is electrically coupled to the anode and cathode. The ballast input is preferably coupled to a standard type of connector so that the lamp may be retrofitted to an existing lighting system. A lighting system according to the invention includes the lamp and ballast assembly described above, a battery pack, and a cable electrically coupling the ballast to the battery pack. Eight embodiments of the lamp and ballast assembly are provided for use with different lighting systems. One type of connector is disclosed for permanently coupling the lamp and ballast assembly to a single battery pack. Another type of connector is disclosed which permits under water swapping of battery packs.